Why Him?
by SeaweedOwlBrain
Summary: Beatrice Prior grew up rich, and she hated it. Her whole life was press, until she went off to college, gaining a new name and life. But what happens when she attends her parent's Annual Christmas Ball with her friends and meets a certain blue-eyed boy? What happens when they learn each others secrets? FOURTRIS! I own no characters in this story. RATED T for language and such..
1. Chapter 1

**On to my second favorite Fandom, the Divergent Trilogy! I'm so excited about this story, mostly because I actually made it up in a dream. Weird, huh? So, I'm expanding my dream and turning it into a story. I hope you like it! This story has nothing to do with the factions or the war. It's just normal, boring life ;P**

 _ **I own none of the characters in this story. They have been previously claimed by Veronica Roth :'(**_

 _ **Except Kelly, she's mine ;)**_

Tris POV:

Driving back to my parents' apartment from school was madness. I hated them living in Chicago, and especially hated driving through it right around the time when everyone got out of work and school. The busy streets and honking cars always drove me nuts. It was Christmas break, and apparently everyone had places to be. Sitting in a three hour traffic line was not my ideal way to spend my first day off of schoolwork. Assholes cut in front of me, nearly drove me into the sidewalk, and I swear someone tapped my bumper more than once.

Finally exiting the highway at exit 23, I made my way through the outsides of Chicago, driving through the streets I grew up on. My parents' house was huge. Three floors, five bedroom, five and a half bathrooms. The kitchen was massive, per my mother's request when they built the place, she _loved_ to cook. The living room complete with Christmas decorations, the fireplace stocked with stockings, crackling with fresh wood. The flat screen TV had some Christmas carols playing, and in the corner sat a huge 10ft Christmas tree all decorated with fancy balls and me and my brother Caleb's little kid artwork. The long dining table had decorations all over it, topped off with a mini tree and the snacks for tonight. The main hall was neatly polished with the hardwood floors that continued into every room. The staircase was decorated all along the railings, and a new red carpet cascading down the wooden stairs. My mother hung up the Christmas crystal chandelier, she has one for every occasion, and it shined brightly. Everything was so beautiful, just the way I remember every holiday growing up here. Hanging my coat up in the main hall's closet, I called out for any sign of life.

"Mother, Father, Caleb?" I called out, hearing my voice echo on the walls. "Is anyone home?"

My hair was let out of it's braid, falling down to my lower back, the golden waves tickling my exposed skin. I wore a skin-tight red dress that covered my shoulders, but was opened down the back and stopped at my knees. Typical Christmas attire, _not._

"Beatrice, dear, is that you?" I hear my mother call out from the balcony upstairs. She takes one look at me and smiles, immediately covering it with her hands and walking down the steps. "My, how you've grown! It seems like just yesterday you attended your first day of kindergarten." she smiled as she pulled away from our hug, gripping my shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into a complicated bun, her red dress reaching her feet and trailing behind her, a v-neck front exposing more than I would like to see. My Father and Caleb would be wearing suits for tonight's banquet, where my father's and mother's coworkers would be showing up for our Annual Christmas Ball. You see, my father is the world's best doctor, and my mother owns a bunch of design and fashion stores all around the world. I grew up like this, rich, I mean. I don't see myself as a snob, obsessed with Mommy and Daddy's money. Actually, most people at my college don't even know who I actually am. I go by just Tris there, and when asked for a last name, I simply state I don't have one. My best friend Christina is the only one who knows, and a few of my other close friends; Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna. Even though Zeke and Shauna are seniors, I know them because Uriah is Zeke's brother, and Lynn is Shauna's sister. They will also be attending the party, and Zeke says he's bringing a friend, which I don't mind. Less adults to be "proper" to, as my mother would say. I honestly like being able to chill with friends and hang out in an oversized sweater and some leggings. I grew up wearing designer dresses and fancy hair styles, never able to be myself until I left for college. My brother Caleb married our childhood friend Susan just last year. They don't live in a huge house, or get attacked by press everywhere they go. Caleb actually had a private wedding and they took her last name. I would love to be able to escape and be normal for the rest of my life. But, I am Daddy's Little Princess, or so the press has labelled me. I go to school two states away just to get a breather.

I head to my room to look at what my mother's maid has chosen for me to wear tonight. Her name is Kelly, and none of us look at her as though she's lesser than us. Kelly has been a long-time family friend, and when she lost her job as a makeup and hair stylist, my mother offered her to work here when I was only about 2 years old. She also has dresses laid out for Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Christina, mostly because the dresses you wore for these types of events costed a fortune, and I would never make them buy some when I have so many. I had her tailor suits for the boys and Zeke's friend as well.

The girls should be here any minute, so I decided to get changed. Kelly chose a satin red dress that hugged every curve of my body, looped low in the back nearly showing my butt, and pooled around me, with a two-foot train I would say. It was an embroidered v-neck, and I admit it was quite comfortable. Kelly did my hair in a curled half-up/half-down style, simply waterfall braiding the back where it was pulled up. I had dark winged eyeliner and mascara, a grey smokey eyed eyeshadow, and deep red lipstick. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Kelly always did an excellent job.

"Kelly this is amazing," I said casually but maintaining my formality. "As always," I smiled giving her a wink. I had to be a "proper princess," as my Father would joke with me. But I knew he meant it. I had special classes on etiquette and formality from a young age, as well as Caleb.

Hearing my phone ring on my desk, I asked Kelly to give me a minute. It was Christina.

"Heyyy gurrlll!" Christina squealed into the phone. "We're here, can someone let us in?"

"Yeah give me a few seconds. I have these ridiculous high heels on, and two flights of stairs to run down. But don't tell my mother that, she doesn't like running, especially in dresses." I chastised into the phone, an audible smirk in my tone. I hung up, and quickly raced down the stairs, checking for any sign of my parents before doing so. It was "unladylike" and "dangerous". I flung open the door and Christina and the rest of the girls looked shocked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, curious on why they weren't speaking and standing there with their mouths agape.

"Tris, you look-" Shauna started, but Christina finished. "Fucking hot! God _damn_ girl! What happened to sweat pants and oversized teeshirt Tris?" Christina laughed. I gave her a glare and motioned for them to enter.

"I know the house is huge, but you guys are late and the party starts in three hours. We have to get you guys upstairs, get you changed, and makeuped. Ha, that's a funny word. If it is a word.. Anyway, where are the guys?" I questioned.

"Oh, they said they'd be here in a few, Uriah won't stop complaining about his 'monkey suit,' and Four's shoes didn't fit, along with Zeke's, so they had to get new ones." Marlene supplies for me.

"Oh okay," I say as we almost reach my room, "So I'm guessing that 'Four' is Zeke's friend?"

"Yeah," Shauna says opening my door, "He's a senior with me and Zeke. He's new this year, but apparently Zeke and Uriah have known him their whole lives." Shauna finishes before walking in. Again, they all stop and gaze. My room is nothing to be surprised about. It's basically the same thing as me and Christina's dorm, which they've all seen.

"Guy's seriously, we have to get dressed. KELLY?" I ask, inviting her back into my room.

"Hey Tris, Tris' friends." Kelly entered. "How can I help?" she smiled. She was the only one outside of college that ever called me Tris, mostly because she created the nickname.

"Oh! I'm so stupid! Kelly, this is Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and vice versa," I fill in, "Guys, this is Kelly, my long time friend and my mother's maid. I still hate that word. This is my mother's _assistant._ " I corrected myself.

"Kelly you did an amazing job with Tris. I can't wait to see how we all look by the end of this!" Christina squealed.

"Trust me, you all will look fabulous," she promised, "Now, let's get started!"

After hours of dresses and makeup, the girls I once had as friends were long gone, and replaced with people I barely recognised. They all looked stunning.

Christina's black dress reached her feet, but was flowy, unlike mine. It had diamonds entrusting the sweetheart neckline, and brought out her brown eyes. She had the same style of makeup on as me, but her eyeshadow was green, making them pop even more. Her hair was slightly curled, but not designed because it was short, and Kelly said it looked amazing down. Marlene had on a pink fluffy ballgown, the one I wore for my 16th birthday party, with pink eyeshadow and a light pink lipstick. Marlene's hair was pulled up into an intricate bun, letting her bangs fall across her forehead. Lynn's dress was red, like mine, but it was an A-line. She had sleeves to reach her elbows, and lace that covered the whole top half. A simple brown smokey eye brightened her eyes, and her hair was just combed back with a pin I had. Shauna's black one-shoulder dress was form-fitting and had a slit up her opposite leg. She had on one of my giant diamond necklaces to add some fun to the plain dress. She had the same makeup as me, but hers had some blue added to it. Shauna's hair was pulled to one side and curled down her bare shoulder. We all had high heels and clutches, just like I would at any of my mother's parties. We all looked stunning. Kelly excused herself and I wondered where she was going.

"Here," she said carrying in my black accessories box, "Tiara's for the princesses." she said gleaming. She placed each one atop our heads, mine being different from the others, who's were the same.

"Kelly seriously, thank you," I said giving her a hug. All of the girls joined in, thanking her and telling her how amazing she was.

"Okay, okay!" she laughed, "You guys have a party to attend!" she smiled.

"Wait a minute," I said walking to my closet, "You're coming too." I placed out a bright yellow dress, the same exact thing as mine, just a different color. "I couldn't possibly let you not attend after everything you've done tonight for my friends."

"Tris, I really appreciate it, but you don't have to repay me. I've done this my whole life." she smiled.

"And that's why it's my turn to dress _you_ up." I smiled even wider. "And you can't take no for an answer because my next break is in spring and I won't see you until then so you have to." I said. She was still hesitating, so I said, "Tris' code"

"Oh fine!" she sighed exasperated.

"What's 'Tris' code'" Shauna asked while Kelly was going to get changed.

"When I was younger, and I was sad or mad, instead of pinky promises and swearing across your heart and stuff like that, we created Tris' code. Whenever someone says it, depending on the situation, the other has to promise or do something for the one asking," I said, "We kind of just stuck with it, and it's been awhile since I used it." I smiled.

Kelly came out of the bathroom in the dress, with her makeup and hair already done, and we all gasped. She looked amazing.

"Beautiful," we all said.

"Okay, now that that's done, we have a party to attend!" Christina cheered. And with that, we stood at the top of the stairs, gaining all eyes on us, and took our steps into my parent's party. This was going to be a looong night.

 **So, now that that's over with, I have other chapters on different stories to work on. Three stories is tough I don't know how other people do it.. Oh well, see you guys later! Don't forget to review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so excited to continue this story! So, without any further ado, and nothing else to say ;P Here's chapter two!**

 _ **I own none of the characters in this story, they have been previously claimed by a Miss Veronica Roth :'(**_

 **Tris POV:**

 _And with that, we stood at the top of the stairs, gaining all eyes on us, and took our steps into my parent's party. This was going to be a looong night._

I was the first to walk down the stairs, motioning for my friends to do the same. Almost everyone was here, and it was only 7:30. The party started at seven. Making my way through the crowds, I was stopped almost every second to say hello to people who I didn't know, but apparently knew me. I hate how that works. They know every detail about your stupid life, and you don't even know or recall their names. The whole, "How are you?", "You've gotten so big!", "Such a beautiful young lady..", "I bet all the boys are after you!", and on and on and on. I recognised maybe two people, being my father's brother, my Unlce Max, and his wife, my Aunt Alison. They flew in from California to attend the party.

"Beatrice! My, how you've grown! You are such a lady now, look at you! You are a replica of your mother.." she smiles and hugs me. I told you everyone says the same thing.. I nod and agree, even though I find that hilarious. I don't look like my mother, let alone either of my parents. My mother has dark wavy hair, a full nose, and green/hazel eyes. My father has his light auburn hair, a sharp nose, and deep blue eyes. Caleb looks like a perfect mix of them, with his light brown hair and perfect green eyes. I however, have light blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, with a small pointed nose.

"Aunt Alison, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you and Uncle Max to be here." I said. I hated my tone, I haven't used formality in about a year. "What brings you to this fine event tonight?" I ask, curiosity sparking my mind.

"Oh, your mother invited us, says she has a surprise lined up for later tonight. She invited the whole family! Isn't that right Maxwell?" she inquired in my uncle.

"Of course," he said, sipping his champagne. I nodded and excused myself, mostly to find my friends. _I wonder what the surprise is,_ I ask myself. She never mentioned any surprise earlier.

I was wandering around, small talk between me and my parents friends keeping me from seeing any sign of _my_ friends. I gave up in the living room, sitting with one leg over the other like a 'proper lady,' and texted Christina.

 **Where are you?** I waited for an answer, and got one two minutes later.

 **In the kitchen, wbu?** She replied.

 **In the main living room, stay there I'm coming.** When that sent, I made my way through the crowd again, eventually getting to the kitchen where my friends were sitting around the bar. I laughed, we were all legal to drink, and did so at almost every event possible.

"Hey sexy lady!" Uriah exclaimed at my arrival. "You look amazing! You all do," he finished. Uriah play-flirted with everyone. He was such a dork.

"Thank you Uriah, you as well." I laughed. My formal tone obviously caught people off guard, because Zeke was the first to gape at me.

"Where did Tris go?" he laughed, "I have never in my life heard you talk like that. You sound so, _old._ " he said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry. I've been talking like that all night and I sort of got pushed back into it. You all know about my upbringing." I shrugged. "Here, I'll try again. _Ahem_. Sup guys how's the booze?" I asked popping a hip to one side. Everyone laughed, except for a boy who I've never seen before. I'm guessing this is Four _._ He was very cute. _Stop that!_ I yelled at myself. _We swore off dating after the whole fiasco with Peter._ Peter was my senior of high school to freshman of college boyfriend, and it didn't end up too well. Number one, he was abusive, mentally and physically, and number two, I caught him cheating on me with some senior not even two weeks into college. I still had a scar across my hip and stomach from when he got drunk one night. I refused to have sex sith him, and he slit me with a pocket knife he had. I actually kind of loved him, and he hurt me. I have no clue why I stayed with him so long, but it was probably because he threatened to reveal my identity to the whole college campus if I ever thought about leaving him. It was the only college I got into by myself, and I wasn't going to risk that just because I didn't like him anymore. Eventually I decided I didn't give a shit, and broke up with him. He never told anybody, and I'm pretty happy about it. Even if he did, I don't think I would've cared at this point.

Returning back to my conversation with my friends, I asked Uriah to get me a glass of champagne. I didn't want hard alcohol, not tonight. If Mother and Father saw me drunk or with a drink tonight, I would get the 'don't become an alcoholic' speech. _Again._ I never had a problem, it was my mother's mother.

"Awe come on Tris, you know you want a beer." Uriah said smiling. "Anyone else while I'm at it?" he asked, taking orders. Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and I got champagne, while Uriah, Zeke, and Four got beers. The rest of the group went off to find food, leaving me and Four sitting next to each other at the bar.

"Hello," I started, "I'm Tris. I don't believe we've met." I smiled, reaching out my hand to shake his.

"Four," he said. Man, his voice was gruff. And kind of intimidating. Still cute though. He took my hand and shook it, turning back to face the bar. Silence. Again.

"How do you know Zeke?" I asked, trying to get him to talk a little more. He stiffened and side-glanced at me, before looking me in the eyes. They were a rare shade of blue. Deep blue, and absolutely mesmerizing. I could feel my face getting flushed as he sighed and continued to speak. "We've been friends since we were kids. Went to the same elementary, middle, and high school, along with Uriah." he said. Ending our conversation once again. I was going to ask another question, but he asked first.

"Is this your house?" he asked, looking around. I was kind of confused. Didn't Zeke tell him anything about me? Just as I was about to answer, Uriah came back with drinks and food, along with our friends. When they say down, I turned to Zeke.

"Zeke, not to be rude or anything, but how much does Four know about me? Didn't you fill him in on anything?" I asked, glancing at Four before Zeke shook his head and spoke.

"I didn't know if you wanted him to know what we do, if that makes any sense." I nodded, now turning my attention to Four.

"Happy to reintroduce myself. Hello, My name is Beatrice Edith Marie Prior, daughter of Natalie Rose Prior, the owner of Divergent, Insurgent, and Allegiant Fashion Lines, and the world famous doctor, Andrew Joseph Prior." I said, reaching my hand out once again. He shook it, nodding his head. "Also known as Chicago's little princess, and worldwide slut. Yes, this is my house, but outside of this house and at campus, I'm just Tris. None of the rumors are true, just so you know, and I believe we can be great friends," I continued, making sure he understood. "Oh, and also after today, I go by Tris, and wear sweatpants and teeshirts." I laughed, glancing at Christina. "Anyone questions?" I ask.

"No." he says without even thinking.

"Alright then." and I took a long sip of my champagne.

"Christina, come dance with me," I demand, mostly because I can feel Four staring at me, and I know he's judging me. It was stupid to tell him all about myself. I only knew him for two minutes, but if he was going to hang out with us he'd find out anyway. We head off to the dance floor, where some old time waltz was playing, so me and Christina just sat on the couch.

 **Four POV:**

I was talking to Zeke when Uriah exclaimed, "Hey sexy lady! You look amazing!" he said. "You all do." The new girl in front of me was, in fact, beautiful, and I swear she was glowing. Her dress was tight all around her body, a beautiful bright red with matching lipstick. I had already gotten used to the rest of the girls' looks, but this one was seriously stunning.

"Thank you Uriah, you as well," she said back. _Wow, her voice is soft and gentle, but it is really formal for a girl our age._ I thought. Zeke seemed to think the same thing, because he said, "Where did Tris go?" he laughed. So, this was Tris. _The_ Tris. Zeke and Shauna mentioned her a few times, and Zeke always says that she's the little sister he never had. She was two years younger than we were, only a sophomore at school. "I have never in my life heard you talk like that. You sound so, _old"_ he laughed at the last word, a grin spreading across his face and hers as well.

She replied, "Sorry. I've been talking like that all night and I sort of got pushed back into it I guess. You all know about my upbringing." she shrugged. "Here, I'll try again. _Ahem_. Sup guys how's the booze?" she asked popping one hip to the side. Everyone laughed, except for me, who was too caught up in staring at her eyes to notice what she said until after. They were a light blue-gray, and they were almost stormy looking, like she was calculating something. She spaced out for a minute, and then asked Uriah to get us all drinks. I ordered a beer, whereas Tris ordered champagne, going light. I chuckled when Uriah teased her about wanting a beer, and she rolled her eyes. I can't see someone as small as her handling a beer very well. I'm at least six foot and she has to be around 5' 1". I can barely handle two beers without getting shitfaced, but then again I am a lightweight, as Zeke says. When everyone left to get food, I was left alone with Tris. It was awkward in the silence, but I didn't mind. I was used to girls flirting with me, and I never took anything to heart. She started asking me questions, and immediately, my walls went up. After a few short answers, I stopped. To change the conversation, I asked if this was her house. She looked at me puzzled for a few seconds, until Uriah showed up with drinks. Tris was quiet until she turned to Zeke.

"Zeke, not to be rude or anything, but how much does Four know about me? Didn't you fill him in on anything?" she asked, glancing at me before Zeke shook his head and spoke. Know about her, what is she talking about?

"I didn't know if you wanted him to know what we do, if that makes any sense." she nodded, and then turned her attention to me. What do I have to know about her, and why didn't Zeke tell me this thing if it was apparently so important?

"Happy to reintroduce myself. Hello, My name is Beatrice Edith Marie Prior, daughter of Natalie Rose Prior, the owner of Divergent, Insurgent, and Allegiant Fashion Lines, and the world famous doctor, Andrew Joseph Prior." she said, reaching her hand out to me once again. I shook it, nodding my head. I knew those people, and I was extremely shocked to find out that these worldwide known people were her parents. "Also known as Chicago's little princess, and worldwide slut. Yes, this is my house, but outside of this house and at campus, I'm just Tris. None of the rumors are true, just so you know, and I believe we can be great friends," she continued, making sure I understood. I've heard plenty of rumors about Beatrice, none of them very nice. "Oh and also after today, I go by Tris, and wear sweatpants and teeshirts." she laughed, glancing at Christina. It was the cutest laugh I've heard in my life. "Anyone questions?" she asked.

"No." I said, without even thinking about it. This was already a lot of information for me to handle all at once. I remember reading about her in magazines when I was younger and wishing I had her life. She talks about it like it's the worst thing in the world, and I can't imagine why.

"Alright then." and then she took a long sip of her champagne. I ended up staring at her, and she was shifting under my gaze. I knew I was making her uncomfortable, but I couldn't help myself. She was stunning. Her and Christina went off to dance, and I knew I needed to get to know her more. I'm not a guy to usually go after a girl, but Tris is different, I can feel it. There's something about her that's drawing me in, and I can't tell what it is yet. I guess I'm just going to have to find out.

 **Tris POV:**

"Why did you drag me out here to dance if we're just going to sit here?" Christina asked, turning her body to face mine. I thought about what to tell her, mostly because she tended to freak out over the littlest thing.

"Four was staring at me." I said simply. As expected, she squealed. Again.

"Well then he was totally checking you out, which means he's totally crushing on you." she laughed. "Oooh, I'm going to get you two together!"

"Woah, uhm, no!" I whisper-shouted back, "Absolutely not. I'm not dating anyone until I want to. Yes, Four is kind of cute, but I'm not going to date him. We're two years apart!"

"Oh yeah, because that two year gap is so _insurmountable_." she said back. If she was going to be sarcastic, then so was I.

"Sure, we can date, and get married, and have kids! It'll be totally not weird at all! I mean, it's not like we only just met like five minutes ago. I've known him for two years, just like the rest of you guys!" She shot me a glare, and I gladly returned it.

"Haha. Very funny." she deadpanned.

"Well you started it," I shot back. We weren't arguing, but much rather talking like we were.

"So, we gonna go get some food? We brought it to the table, but didn't eat any. I'm starving." Christina said, giving me an inquisitive look.

"Sure. My mom made that awesome potato dish that you love." I smiled.

"The one with all of the herbs and stuff?!" she asked while her eyes bulged.

"Yeah that one," I said smiling.

"Well let's go!" and with that, she grabbed her dress and walked as fast as she could without breaking an ankle. _You dork_ , I mentally commented before taking off after her.

 **Hey, and that's the end of chapter two! Don't forget to read, review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz :) See you guys later! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta-da! Chapter three is here! It's kind of early, but I just finished it, and I knew you guys wouldn't mind an early update anyway ;) Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites.. It seriously a means a lot for a first-time writer :) Anyways, you can go on to the reading :P**

 _ **No, I don't own anything. As much as I would love to, it'll never happen so I'll have to get over it.. (Never gonna happen Veronica Roth)**_

 **Tris POV:**

When I finally caught up to Christina, she had already stuffed her face with a mixture of chicken, potatoes, and... snails.. I wondered if she actually knew what she was eating. I personally didn't like what my mother thought was "good food." I'm happy with an extra large pizza any day. And no, I'm not sharing, back off.

"Uhm, Christina?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" she said swallowing another snail. I shivered. Those are so gross. **(My mother makes snails all the time and for Christmas dinner. I find them absolutely revolting.. My opinion..)**

"Those _things_ you're eating.. They're actually snails. But you seem to be enjoying them so I guess it doesn't matter." I winced at her glare. "It's not my fault that you ate them. I don't control what's put on the table." I raised my hands in surrender.

She put down her plate and wiped her face. "I can't believe I actually ate those. The worst part is, I liked them." she seemed to be turning green. "Let's go." she walked back towards the kitchen.

Everyone was still sitting in their same spots, laughing about something that someone probably said. Christina sat down next to Uriah, still visibly sick.

"What's up with you?" Zeke asked Christina.

"She ate snails." I shivered again. "I wasn't there to tell her what she was grabbing off the table." a laugh escaped my lips for a second before I shut up again.

"Snails? There's _snails_ at the snack table?" Uriah immediately stopped eating, looking down at his plate. This time, I couldn't control the laugh that escaped my lips. "What's so funny?" he asked me.

"You- Oh my God you ate them too!" I was giggling again. "Oh you guys are so disgusting." I sat down next to Four.

All of us went back into our own conversations, until Marlene and Shauna looked at me. I wasn't paying attention until I heard my name.

"Huh?" I asked, taking a steal of Uriah's beer.

"Hey!" he said swatting my hand away. "No touch." he scolded.

"Get over it," I smiled. He 'hmphed', as I knew he would. "So, who was talking to me before?"

"Oh, that was me." Marlene spoke up. "I wanted to know if your mother is releasing any new lines soon. I've finished my collection of all the other ones." she blushed. Marlene _loved_ to shop, and that's why her and Christina were such good friends. Me and Lynn mostly either stayed home and watched movies, or tagged along for the hell of it. Mar was in _love_ with my mother's clothing lines, and when she figured out that I was a 'Prior', she flipped out.

"I don't know actually. She could be continuing Allegiant, or she could be starting something new. She hasn't asked me to model for anything so I wouldn't know." I shrugged, "Sorry."

"It's okay." she smiled. "That just means that when she _does_ come up with something, I better be the first one you tell. I want dibs on the first releases." she took a sip of her drink.

"You got it," I winked at her. "I'll have to ask her if I see her sometime tonight. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since I first got here." I looked around. Scanning the faces of the crowd, I didn't see anyone that looked like my mother. But I did notice someone else.

 **Four POV:**

When Tris sat down next to me, I admit, my heart stopped for a second. She was smiling and laughing at Uriah, who has turned the same sickly shade as Christina. I smiled too, just looking at her. I was going to start a conversation with her, but she seemed out of it. That and I didn't want her to ask any personal questions, so I chickened out. One of her most noticeable traits was definitely curiosity, and I didn't want her to be _curious_ about my life. She ended up talking to Marlene, but not after stealing a sip of Uriah's beer. I laughed at this. Uriah's face was priceless. They started talking about Natalie's fashion lines, and I actually listened. Tris' mom's lines weren't only for girls, she had different things for guys too, and I admit I was a fan.

At the end of their conversation, Tris' eyes basically bugged out of her head. She was staring past me, and I couldn't help but wonder if I had done something wrong for her to glare _at_ me instead of _past_ me.

"Caleb!" she shouted, getting out of her chair.

"Beatrice?" he turned just in time to catch her while she jumped and hugged him.

"I didn't know if I was going to see you," she released him. She punched him jokingly in the arm. "I almost thought you weren't looking for me." she smiled.

"No, I just got here," he returned her smile, straightening his suit jacket. Was this her boyfriend? I was immediately cut out of my thoughts when she walked back over with 'Caleb' in tow.

"Guys, this is my brother Caleb," she smiled. _Ohhhh!_ I mentally commented, _she has a brother.._ I think Shauna mentioned him once. "Caleb, these are my friends, Zeke, Shauna, Four, Marlene, Christina, Lynn, and Uriah." she said, pointing to each one of us. We all muttered little 'hey's or 'hello's.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you, but I have to go find Mom," he said to us and then Tris, "She has something lined up for later tonight, and she said she wanted to talk to me about it."

"Do you know what it's about? I ran into Aunt Alison earlier and she mentioned a surprise that Mom was doing tonight, but didn't know what it was." Tris' face turned into one I saw earlier. Curiosity.

"No, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," he smiled. "I have to go though. I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Okay," Tris' smile immediately turned into a frown, "I'll see you later." He kissed her on the cheek and then disappeared back into the crowd. She sat down next to me again, taking a long sip of her drink. I decided to take a stab at a conversation.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered, mostly so no one else would hear me.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm.. Fine, I guess," she shook her head. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Listen, I don't know you that well, or that long, but I'm guessing that you're lying. So, what's wrong?" She cleared her throat, and I thought she was going to respond, but she didn't.

"Hey, guys, Four wants to go get a snack so we're gonna head to the kitchen. Be right back, don't move." she warned. _What? I wasn't hungry?_ We walked towards the other side of the kitchen, her grabbing some weird fruity drink, and me grabbing a plate of crackers. She sat down on a little stool on the quiet side of the kitchen, motioning for me to sit next to her.

She sighed. "You really want to know?"

"If it makes you feel better, then yes." She stared at me for a few minutes, calculating if I was telling the truth. And I was. If it made her feel better by explaining her problem, then I'm all ears.

"Caleb left, when he was 18, and never looked back. We talked on the phone and stuff, yeah, but.. He was just never the same. We were really close when we were kids, but now, I don't know he's just distant." she shrugs, "I only see him at these types of things and it's a hug and then a goodbye. Just like that." With a snap of her fingers, she then took another sip of her drink and took a deep breath. "I don't want to sound like an attention whore," I smiled and she rolled her eyes, "I saw that for the record, but anyway, my parents were all about him growing up. With the good grades, perfect-child attitude, involved with everything at school, they took priority of him. I had pretty okay grades, but I was also the shy kid. Did my homework, and then disappeared into my room. Sat in the back of the class so I wasn't noticed. Froze when a teacher called on me and never participated in anything. He came into my room alot. We would stay up and watch movies, steal food from the kitchen, be the best siblings ever. One night they got into an argument, my parents and him, and he left the house. I was only 15, turning 16 later on that month I think. When he left they shut me out. Even more than they already did. So having me be the odd one out again just hurts. Especially from him." she snorts at the end. "Sorry for ranting my problems."

"No, it's okay. We all have _some_ issues with our family." _Some more than others,_ I muttered.

"Yeah, I guess we do," she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. _I hope she didn't hear me,_ I thought. _That'd lead to questions I am_ not _going to answer._

"We better head back," she nodded, "Just bring food, okay? I don't want anyone to question us. Christina doesn't even know about _that_ and she's my best friend. I'd like to keep it that way until I feel like telling her, okay?"

"Okay." It came out as just a whisper. She told me something that she hasn't even told Christina. And Christina is her _best friend._ It sounds like she hasn't told anyone else either..

 **Tris POV:**

We walked back to our table, and everyone was still there.

"Sup guys what took you so long?" Zeke asked.

"Ran into a family member. I really hate these parties." I chuckled. Just then the clanking of a spoon against a glass was heard. Curious, me and my friends walked into the main living room. My mother was standing on the ledge of the fireplace, a smile smacked across her lips and her eyes looked of pure joy.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you're enjoying the party." cheers went around the crowd and quiet clapping made its way to a halt as she began to speak again. "As many of you know, Allegiant has been out for just about four months now, and it is marking the date of the best-selling clothing line of 2016." More clapping. "I am announcing the introduction of a brand new line, continuing my success of these designs. But, I am not going to be the face of the upcoming years' new hit. Beatrice Prior, my daughter, please come up here." Let me tell you, I was _not_ expecting that. Number one: Why would she want me up there? Number two: I'm not even interested in her fashion lines. And number three: I swear if she's handing me this line I am going to be pissed. I want to be _out_ of the press. Gaining one of her new lines isn't going to help. But, unfortunately, this is now the time she wants to actually enter me in her life. Lucky me. (Note my sarcasm.)

As I walked and shimmied through the crowd, people were looking at me with concern, curiosity, the occasional glare, and smiles. "Ah! Beatrice, there you are." She grabbed my arm and hauled me up onto the ledge. I squeaked, not very happy to now be the center of attention. "The upcoming years' new line of fashion will be 'The Factions.' Under this new line will be the five major branches: Erudite, Dauntless, Candor, Abnegation, and Amity. Erudite will consist of attire for doctors, nurses, men and women suits, stuff for the work force, etcetera. Dauntless will be a sporting line, consisting of gym wear, exercise clothing, and so on. Candor will be formal wear, like suits and dresses for parties and public events. Abnegation is everyday clothing, basic teeshirts and pants, nothing fancy or elaborate. Amity will be mostly a summer line, for dresses, swimming suits, tank tops, shorts and so on. But it will also have the other seasons, only being sold at that particular time." she smiled, and wrapped her arm around my midsection. "The Faction line will not be owned by me, but rather my daughter, Beatrice." She looked at me and grinned again. _Oh God. "_ I hope that in her studies she will pursue my dream for her as my successor. So, with my highest honor, I declare that in the years 2017-18, The Faction's line will be hitting stores with its new face, my daughter." The crowd erupted into clapping and cheers, but I was as red as a tomato with anger. "Thank you all for coming, it has been a wonderful night. Have a safe drive home, all of you." And with that, the house started clearing. I stormed over to Christina and the rest of my friends, trying my hardest to smile. It probably came out as a grimace. My teeth were gritted, and I was also trying my hardest not to scream.

"Christina? Could you be a darling and bring our friends up to my room? I'm going to have a word with my _mother_." She obviously knew that I was going full-on angry Tris, and that wasn't pretty, because without another word, they walked up the stairs silently. Four raised his eyebrows at me in a question, and I simply tried to smile. He obviously didn't buy it though. Right as they disappeared around the corner and I heard my door shut, I turned around to face my mother. She had her arms crossed across her chest and her cheeks were puffed in defiance.

"Well? Aren't you going to thank me or something? I mean, I just lined you up for a fortune." That's where I snapped. It didn't take much, but she knew I wanted nothing to do with her money. Or her business.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted. "You knew I wanted absolutely nothing to do with your money, let alone your company, and you pull this bullshit!?" I was full on furious at this point.

"You will not swear in my house, and especially not to your mother's face!" she declared firmly, heat rising into her cheeks.

"Enough of this fucking bullshit! You should have known when I declined the letter to Harvard that I wanted to live my own life, and not want your help!"

"Just because you father and I got you into Harvard, it didn't mean that you had to be a brat and decline it because you 'wanted to do it on your own.' And look at you! You're in a run-down community college that doesn't try you for your full potential! Caleb would have taken the application." she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, Caleb left because you guys weren't very considerate of what he wanted to do in his life. You practically told him he couldn't marry Susan because she wasn't from a wealthy family!" I yelled.

"And you left when you were eighteen too. I'm not going to give up on you and my dreams just because you're being an inconsiderate child!"

"You let Caleb be when he left, why won't you leave me alone?! You've been trying my whole life to get me to follow in your footsteps, but it was always about business. I was never your daughter because I wasn't the perfect child like Caleb."

"That's not true and you know it! I've always cared about you Beatrice. You're my only daughter. I want what's best for you-"

"Forcing your lifestyle on me isn't what I want! Why can't you open up your eyes and see that!? I. Want. Nothing. To. Do. With. Your. Company."

"Beatrice, if you actually-"

"And now you're trying to force me to be like you! Well newsflash, I will NEVER be like you, and I don't want your fucking money! Have a nice life." As I was walking away, I heard her tell me something about the line, but I was too infuriated to hear it. I stomped up the steps and into my room, where I was faced with everyone. I forgot they were up here, actually. Uriah and Marlene were looking at my DVD case, looking for something to put in. Zeke and Shauna were on the upper half of the bed, Shauna on his lap. Lynn was checking out my bookcase on the other side of the room, clearly interested in the decade old books my mother put there. Christina was pacing the room back and forth muttering about me, I'm guessing. Four sat on the floor, right near the door, so I actually tripped on him coming in, and I was currently in his lap. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet, but I wasn't the only one.

"Get some!" I heard Uriah and Zeke catcall.

"Oooh someone's all blushy!" Marlene squealed.

Four guided me out of his lap and helped me stand, before I went over to Uriah and smacked him upside the head. Zeke got a punch in the shoulder, ultimately making Shauna bust out laughing.

"Would you guys shut up for _fifteen seconds?_ " I shouted. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I knew it was Christina's. She engulfed me in a hug, squeezing my shoulders before letting go. I sniffled, feeling the tears entering my eyes. I immediately pushed them down. Christina knew that me and my mother were never on good terms, but she doesn't know _why._ Stupidly, the only one who does is Four. I'm going to have to have a chat with Christina sometime. She needs to know, and she's gonna ask tonight anyway. I'm pretty sure we were loud enough downstairs.

"Uhm, you girls can get changed here, or just go home with the dresses. Don't worry about returning them, I have plenty. Don't deny me either, I'm not in the mood for it. Happy early or late birthday," I half-heartedly smiled. "You boys can obviously keep the suits, they were specifically tailored for you. Me and Chris are going to stay the night here, and I don't mean to be rude, but, get out." This time I actually laughed, seeing the look on all of their faces. They all muttered goodnight's, and I gave all of them a hug, which I needed. When Four got to his turn, he squeezed me and whispered in my ear.

"You okay?" Worry filled his eyes, and I nodded.

"I'll talk to Christina, it's okay." I whispered back. He nodded as a reply, and headed out the door. Some part of me kind of wished he had stayed. I have no clue why, but he just feels safe and comfortable.

"So, what went on with you and your mother? That was quite of a lot of screaming." Christina sat down on the edge of my bed, starting to braid my hair when I sat. We were all changed out of our dresses and our makeup was wiped clean. We were running brushes through our hair and braiding it, mine taking longer than hers.

"She knew I didn't want any of this, but yet she's forcing it on me," I started, "She _knows_ I want nothing to do with her, so this has to be some kind of plan to _make me_ follow in her footsteps."

"Well, we all have some kind of problem with our families," she sighed, finishing my braid and getting under the covers. I joined her looking at the clock that read _1:41 a.m._

"Yeah," I yawned, "I guess we do."

 **End of the Chapter! Yayyyyyyy! Longest one, currently 3,472 words! I'm excited, I know that's not a lot, but it is for me.. Usually for this story I only get in about 2,000. On my other stories, only about 1,000. So, thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys keep this story going so thanks to all of you ;) See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have nothing to say.. So, yeah, continue..**

 _ **Hey, Veronica, mind sharing? I thought not.. I don't own any of the characters in this story.. :'(**_

 **Tris POV:**

Starting back at school after a break sucks. I'm used to sleeping in and partying all night, not doing homework and getting up at 7 a.m. to go to a class. So here I was, enjoying my walk down to the Main Hall to go to my English Literature class. Fun. Luckily, there's an on-campus Starbucks so I can get coffee. Christina comes in as I'm leaving, and I can tell she woke up late. Her hair was in a thousand different directions, her clothes didn't match her everyday style of fashion, and there was no makeup adorning her face.

"Tris, coffee, late." She took mine out of my hand and took a long sip. My mouth was definitely dropped. She shoved it back at me and ran to the counter to order hers. I did not just pay to have my coffee sucked down by Christina. Luckily, when she came back, she had two coffees in hand: one mine and one hers. "We're gonna be late," she grabbed my hand and ran for the building.

When we finally got done racing up two flights of stairs and running through three hallways, we arrived at English Lit. Looking at the clock, we were only two minutes late. That wouldn't have been a very good first day impression. Second semester classes began today, and so far I only knew that Christina was in the same first period as me. She smiled at Mrs. Matthews and dragged me up to the back seats. She must be a new teacher, because I haven't done attendance since middle school. Droning out name after name gave me some time to sip my coffee and draw in my notebook. I was in the 'P' section so it was going to take a while, even though my last name isn't listed. Three names caught my attention though.

"Four Eaton," she rang out.

"Present," the voice called out. He was down and to the left of me. I smiled. At least he was in my class too. I stared at him until the other two names were announced after Christina's.

"Ezekiel Pedrad," _Zeke's here too?_

"Here," I saw his hand raise. He was right next to Four. I turned to Christina.

" _Ezekiel?"_ I whispered, covering my laugh with my hands. She smacked my arm saying, " _Shut up."_

"Uriah Pedrad," _Oh great, brothers in the same class._

"Sup teach?" he laughed. A few more names and then mine.

"Tris?" she called. "There's no last name on the list," she looked up.

"That's because I don't have one," I winked. This got the whole class' attention. I seriously hated all eyes on me. I cleared my throat. "Oh, by the way, I'm here. Continue," she glared at me and the other students laughed. Teachers usually got the whole 'I'm a cool kid' attitude on the first day. My eyes locked with Four's, and he smiled. Zeke and Uriah waved.

"All right class, even though it is only the first day, you have a two page essay to write all about yourselves. Shouldn't be that difficult. I want to learn all about you. The essay is due the day after tomorrow. Class dismissed." Mrs. Matthews flung her hand in dismissal, and turned back to her desk.

As we were leaving class, Uriah, Zeke, and Four came up to me and Christina.

"Hey, how are you going to write that essay?" Uriah asked.

"She'll probably write a sick note," Zeke laughed. But I turned to face Uriah. I walked up close to his face and put on a neutral expression.

"Easy," I smirked, "I have a fake life you know." I winked and walked off to get some breakfast in the Dining Hall.

* * *

After my last class of the day, I went back to my dorm and changed. I found a pair of bright pink Adidas sweatpants and a tight black tank top. Throwing my hair into a messy bun and putting on my black Wayfarer reading glasses, I sat at my desk. Christina had some late night classes so she wouldn't be back anytime soon. _What to do?_ I spun around in my computer chair ticking off things to pass the time. Facebook? _No._ Snapchat? _Nah._ Clean? _Definite no._ Read? _Maybe later._ I spun around and around until I saw my laptop sitting on my bed. _Mind as well make up my life right now,_ I shrugged. But as I sat at my desk, I couldn't think of anything to write. It's already 4 o'clock. _Ugh._ I guess I could go to The Shoppes. The Shoppes was a huge park in the center of the college, with a fountain, lots of trees, and shops and restaurants around the edges. Hence the name. It would be perfect for writing my fake life story, I could watch other people and make it up as I went. I also had some math to do and three chapters of a book to read and assess. _Why can't it be break again?_ I thought as I threw my head into my hands. Slipping on my black converse, I grabbed my Nike sweatshirt and went out the door.

 **Four POV:**

I was walking around campus minding my own business when I ran into Zeke. He was out with Shauna, and I guess they were headed somewhere nice seeing as how they were dressed.

"Hey man, what's up?" Zeke fist-bumped my hand.

"Nothing much. Just wandering around. Where you guys headed?" I grinned at them.

"We, are going down to the Commons Area to grab a bite to eat," Shauna said, clearly dismissing what I was thinking.

"Mmhm." I nodded with a sly smirk. Shauna slapped my arm and they continued on their walk. "See you guys later," I called out. I had my backpack on me so I decided I'd head down to the park to get some work done. Tris isn't the only one who had to make up a life story. As I walked towards the fountain, someone was already sitting on the outer ledge, so I sat on the other side. They had their laptop in between their crisscrossed legs, papers strewn on both sides of them, and some really adorable glasses that kept slipping down their nose. As I watched, I noticed that they would type a few words, look around, and then spin a pen in their fingers before scribbling some notes onto a notebook. The cycle repeated over and over, until the pen flew out of their hand and landed in the water next to me. Discarding the laptop next to them, they walked over to my area, reached over the side of the fountain to get the pen, and nearly fell in. The only thing keeping them from getting soaked was my hands around their waist. After retrieving the pen, they stood up but didn't look at me.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered. "I didn't mean to grab you like that, well, I did, but you were going to fall and- I'm sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's cute when you get all flustered Four," _It's weird that they knew my name, but then again I am on the football team._ They grinned before finally looking at me. _It was Tris._ I didn't even recognise her. This Tris wasn't in a high-class dress and stunning makeup. Or the white skinny jeans, high heels, and baby blue dress top she was in this morning. She had her hair in a messy bun, loose pink sweatpants and a black tank top under a grey sweatshirt. Around her eyes were the adorable glasses, reminding me of the popular sunglasses everyone wears. "So, what are you doing at the park?" she sat down next to me.

"Uhm, work," I gestured to the papers in my lap. She nodded.

"Same," she breathed out. "I really hate school," she chuckled. "Mrs. Matthews just _had_ to give that specific assignment right? Bullshit." she leaned back a little. She stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I snapped my head in her direction.

"Getting my work, and moving to sit next to a stranger," she smirked. She closed her laptop and gathered up her papers, only to retake her place next to me. She peeked at my math homework. "Ewww," she scrunched her nose. "You're taking Calculus and Modeling?" she laughed.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I chuckled.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. "Just that that class is absolutely horrible, and Mr. Guanatelli makes it even more pain-inducing. I feel for you." She turned back to her laptop and continued writing. We talked for hours, laughing, making fun of each other's stupid jokes, taking turns doing math corrections and problems, pointed out people walking past and making up their life. It was all really fun, and it was especially nice to be laughing with her. She peered back at her laptop, and dramatically sighed.

"Can I take a look at your fake life? If that's what you're writing, I mean." She glanced up at me before handing over the laptop.

"I'm debating on whether or not to just tell her the truth. I thought I could make stuff up, but it's turning out a lot more difficult than I realized." She looked at the screen in my hands. "This is the fake one. The one that you're reading." She didn't have much done, and it was basically just notes.

 _My name is Tris. I'm 21 years old, and I don't have a family. My parents died in a car crash when I was 9, leaving me alone with my aunt as a single child. I grew up in Southern California with my Aunt Eleanor. My aunt was very supportive of my academics, sending me to the best schools in the area, which weren't that great. She had three children who didn't like me very much. I mostly spent time with my friends at and after school. When I was 13, I started taking martial arts, earning my black belt a few years later. At 14 I took a job at a bakery to make some money for myself. At 16, my Aunt kicked me out after I got into a fight at school, leaving me on the streets. So, when_

And that was it. I looked up at Tris, who was staring back at me, her blue-gray eyes calculating my thoughts. "Well, what do you think? Is it believable enough?" She kept staring at me, and I realized I wasn't saying anything.

"Can I read the real one?" I tried.

"Absolutely not. If, and I mean _if_ I get to know you more than I already have tonight, maybe." she smirked. "There's one thing in there that's true though. Try and guess what it is," she turned eagerly so her whole body faced mine.

"Well," I started, "I know your parents are alive," she nodded, "I don't know anything about your whole family, but I know that you didn't live with your Aunt so I'm going to rule that out." The gears were still turning until I came to a final answer. "No way," I laughed, "You're seriously a black belt?" At this she busted out laughing. It was nice to see her smile, and I felt something inside me shift. I knew since the party that I was falling for her, but I didn't predict it to happen so _fast._ What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she sees us as strictly friends? What if she has a secret boyfriend?

"Yes, which is why people don't bother me, especially this asshole." Her eyes turned away from me and she gave a death glare to a guy walking towards us. He was tall, had darkish brown hair, and green/hazel eyes. I wouldn't want to be on the other side of Tris right now because she looks the definition of _pissed._

"Tris! So good to see you again, how've you been?" He leaned down and gave her a hug, and she stiffened at his touch.

"What do you want Peter," she growled. He looked in between both of us before his eyes landed on me.

"New pick of the month huh? She's a slut for the sporty ones," he turned back to Tris. "Does he know? Oh, I bet he doesn't," he sang.

"Peter, leave. _Now._ " she stood. She had to look up at him, as she probably did with most people, because her head only reached his collarbones. "You have five seconds before I personally knock your ass out into next week."

"You know, I'm not scared of you. You're the one scared of me. Remember my little promise? It still applies," he turned to me, "Don't get too invested in this one, she likes to smash and dash," he smirked. "See you later Tris." And he walked away. She stomped back to the fountain and tucked her knees up to her chest. Her face was red with anger, and I could tell she was about to burst.

"If you're going to ask what that was about, don't. I don't need to be pissed at you too." She immediately started packing up her things, and I was dumbstruck on what to do. I didn't want her to leave just yet. She turned to face me. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow in class." She stood up and swung her backpack over her shoulder, but I grabbed her wrist.

"I was going to get dinner, you want to come?" _Shit._ She's going to take that wrong. Or say no. _I'm so stupid!_ "Nevermind, you don't have to, I just-"

"Sure," she smiled. "I'd like that."

 **Boom! There's chapter four ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so. Author's note for ALL OF my stories. I have writer's block, and if you're a writer you understand how much that absolutely sucks. I've been writing and re-writing chapters, over and over again. I'm not going to post a chapter that I don't like, or rushed, because if I don't like it why would you? Anyways, little notes for all of my stories in case you follow one of the other ones. (This will be posted on every story.)**

 **When He's Gone:** **This story wasn't planned out, courtesy of an inexperienced writer. (Sorry, I'm learning from my mistakes) I have no clue what to do next, so I'm messing around with some ideas and trying to put something good together.. I have no clue when the next chapter will be out.. Again, sorry.. I'm working on planning my stories more thoroughly so I don't leave you guys hanging..**

 **Our Lives After:** **Not really feeling this story anymore.. Once all of this writer's block and stress goes away, I'm hoping to just end it in a few chapters..**

 **Why Him?** **: As you can see, (If you read it or got a notification on a chapter update from me) I'm not really stuck on this story as much as the others, but I have future chapters written. The only problem with that is, they need chapters to connect them into this timeline. When I said future, I meant** _ **future.**_ **I don't like huge time skips so I guess I need filler chapters.**

 **P.S. My writing style moves with the ideas I get. I do have other stories with like, maybe ten chapters on my laptop. I don't know if I will post them, but I don't want you guys to see a new story and think "She has time for these stories but not the ones already in there." That's not my intention. Like I said, when I get an idea, I write about it. And sadly, I haven't been getting ideas for my current stories.. Sorry for the disappointment..**

Tris POV:

*Few days later*

I woke up stretching across my bed, papers scattered everywhere and books all around me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw that my hand came back black. _What the hell happened?_ I still had my clothes on from yesterday and my hair was still in a ponytail. _Ohhhh._ I thought as what happened clicked. Yesterday was my binge studying for my math exam, and I must have fell asleep. After maybe _accidently_ drinking that bottle of vodka I just noticed sitting over on my pillow. _Whoops._

Getting up out of bed and walking to the bathroom, I got into the shower. I tilted my head back, soaking in the hot steam as I scrubbed my body, face, and hair. I quickly shaved my legs and wrapped a towel around my body, wiping the mirror and looking at my face. I got mostly all of my makeup off, but it still gave me raccoon eyes. _Oh well._

My closet was wide open, displaying my huge selection of clothing. I slipped on a sweetheart neckline dress that had a maroon top and tight black bottom. Redoing my makeup, I covered up the bags under my eyes and matched my lipstick with my dress. I grabbed my jean jacket and silver wedges before heading to the living room. Christina was in the kitchen making breakfast, so I grabbed a waffle and my clutch that sat by the door.

"You're welcome!" She laughed.

"Thank you for the amazing breakfast." I smiled at her. "How was your dinner last night?" I asked.

"It was.. Good." She smiled. She went out with a guy named Will last night from her business class. He was actually really cute and kind. They left before I started studying.

"Something totally happened!" I accused laughing.

"Nothing happened!" She giggled. I raised my brow at her. "Okay! He kissed me." She admitted sheepishly. I squealed as I asked for details.

"Later, later." She waved off.

"Fine." I huffed. I sat on the couch scrolling through instagram before I got Shauna's text. **When you coming over?** I texted back instantly, _Now?_ **Okay see you soon.**

"Chris, I'll be back later I have my date with Shauna today." I let her know on my way out. She called out an 'Okay' before I shut the door and took off. Leisurely walking the hallways I made my way to Shauna's dorm room. We were going shopping today. I knocked a few times on the door and was faced with Zeke.

"Sup little missy," he joked. "Shauna! Tris is here!" I heard a faint voice from the back of the dorm and Zeke shook his head with a smirk on his face. "She's not ready, but you can come in and sit." I heard my heels clicking on the wooden floors as I made my way to the kitchen. I was passing the living room when a voice made me almost jump out of my skin. My whole body tensed and my hand reactively went to protect my heart.

"Hey," he had said. After gathering my bearings and trying to breathe, I removed my hand from my chest and waved. "Did I scare you?" he chuckled.

"Uhm, yeah, just a little," I said back sarcastically.

"Awe poor Short Stuff," Zeke came over and ruffled my hair. Uriah's called me Short Stuff since I could remember, and Zeke uses it sometimes too. But I always get my revenge, one way or another. I jumped onto his back and quickly put him into a headlock until there was a submission. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

"Who's the 'poor' little one now?" I asked laughing and opening the fridge.

"Did you hear that? She called _herself_ little. That's got to count for something." He told Four. I grabbed a water and made my way to Shauna's bedroom. She was standing there half naked looking at her bed and deciding which dress to wear. "You know you can wear anything right?" I said making her jump.

"Pick one! I can't decide if I want sparkly or if I want this new nude colored one. I have some good belts to accent it." She threw a fit and then plopped onto her bed thinking.

I examined the dresses before deciding. "This one," I reached into the closet and grabbed a white and laced topped dress that had a blue, flowing, skater skirt bottom. "I really like it." I decided while scanning over the different patterns of lace. She grabbed it from me and slipped it over her undergarments, having me zip it.

"Can you do my hair?" She gleamed. "In that really cute bun you do." Suddenly I had a girl sitting in front of me holding a hairbrush. I quickly put it up, securing the ends with bobby pins.

When we walked back into the living room, the guys were still sitting there watching TV.

"You guys ready?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah let's go," she skipped to the door.

"Wait- no! Hold up one second." I stopped Shauna. "Since when was this not a girls day?" I asked.

"I texted you last night asking and you replied 'Okay'" she answered.

"I don't really remember last night." I sheepishly admitted. They all shot me confused looks and I threw my hands up. "I may have accidently drank a whole bottle of vodka while doing some studying." I huffed out. Shauna laughed while the guys tried to contain their's. She then nodded her head.

"Yeah I figured." she giggled. "You were roaming campus last night when I was coming back from a late class. Before you sat down you looked a little tipsy."

"I was what now?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"I saw you sitting at the café while I was walking back from my class." She clarified. "I figured you were okay, there was someone with you." _Oh god._

"Shauna!" I shouted. "I don't remember who I was with! Did you see them clearly enough?" I pushed.

"No, I didn't." She admitted. I put a hand to my head and let out a breath.

"What if it was a stranger and now they know my secret?" I covered my mouth with my hands. _That would be very, very bad._ "This is why I don't drink heavy at parties anymore guys!" I shouted.

"Definitely wasn't a stranger. You were too close. Like practically sitting on top of the guy." She nodded. "Go through your phone for any new texts or numbers." She shrugged. "But seriously, can we go now?"

"Yeah let's go. I'll figure this out later." I sighed.

Four POV:

As Shauna and Tris were exchanging in conversation, I felt a little bad for not speaking up. But then again, Tris probably didn't want them to know that we were together that night. I knew it would make her feel better for the moment, but I had decided to keep my mouth shut.

As we were headed for the elevators, Zeke and Shauna slipped into the full contraption.

"It's okay, we'll meet you guys down there. The elevator looks quite packed." Tris giggled. I took this as my moment to tell her.

"I was with you last night." I said after clearing my throat. "You apparently saw me sitting at the café outside and stumbled over. I knew you were drunk, so I kept you there until you fell asleep. I then carried you home and put you in that mess of a bed." I looked at the floor. "Just thought you should know so you can enjoy today."

"Uhm, thanks, I guess." She stepped into the now empty elevator. I felt the fear rise in my throat as the doors started closing. My iron grip on the railings gave me away immediately.

"Are you afraid right now?" She asked concerned. But there was also a hint of a smile on her face.

"I don't like closed spaces." I grunted out.

"Here," she grabbed my hand, "Is this better? Somewhat, at least?"

"Yeah." I let go of the bars. She let out a noise and then looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"You seem like the kind of person who isn't afraid of anything." She shrugged.

"Yeah, well, everyone's afraid of something." I replied. She nodded before turning to the controls. Pressing the Lobby button, she turned to me with curiosity laced on her face. "How'd you get into my dorm?" she asked.

"You had your keys on you. Which I found strange, but rather convenient. I didn't have to wake up Christina." I shrugged.

"This is why I don't do heavy alcohol. I can handle beer and all that jazz, but hand me some vodka and that's it. I'm dead." She giggled again. "Can you tell me what my drunk self told you?" She looked hopeful yet really concerned. I looked away quickly, avoiding her gaze.

 _Flashback_

 _I was sitting at the café doing some work and sipping my coffee when someone called out my name._

" _Fourrrrr!" The voice purred. This person was clearly drunk, as I could see stumbling and then a swish of blonde hair as she stepped closer._

" _Tris?" I called out. She stood for another second before nodding her head and plopping into the seat in front of me._

" _Hi," she whispered as she placed her head on her hand. "I saw you from over there." She lazily pointed behind her._

" _Are you drunk?" I asked with a faint laugh in my throat._

" _No!" She shouted. And then giggled. "Maybe a little, teeny, tiny, teensiest bit." She showed me with her fingers, making a pinch that was barely open. "But you can't tell anyone!" Her eyes widened. "I have very important things I should be studying for." She nodded seriously._

" _Tris," I started to scold her._

" _You're pretty when you scowl," she giggled. "Like a giant angry teddy bear that's all fuzzy and adorable." She giggled before getting a serious look on her face. "You're very kissable too." She decided. "Definitely kissable." My eyes widened in shock. I shouldn't be hearing this._

" _Tris, are you sure you're okay?" I asked. She nodded her head vigorously._

" _Yup, yuppie, yups." She shivered. "I'm cold. Hug me teddy." She demanded, sliding over into my lap. I froze for a second before wrapping my hands around her torso._ She's drunk. _I reminded myself._ This isn't really happening. Don't get all emotional. _She nuzzled her head into my neck and soon her breathing was slowing. I left five bucks on the table for my coffee and picked her up bridal style, not that it was hard. She is seriously tiny._

 _Finding her keys in her jacket pocket, I quietly opened her dorm door. The room was lit, as well as the hallway. I took a quick guess of which room was hers and I was surprisingly right. Her bed, which had papers and books scattered all over the bright blue colored comforter and black pillows, was in the center of the room against the wall. I saw her huge closet, the flat-screen hanging on the grey walls, and all of her decorations that adorned her shelves. It actually felt quite comfortable in here. Pushing aside some books, I placed her gently on the bed. She stirred slightly and I froze._

" _Mmmstay," she mumbled, grabbing my arm._

" _No, I've gotta go." I tried to say soothingly._

" _Nooo," Her eyes fluttered open as she whined. They soon closed again as I tucked her in, her body curling under the warm blanket. "I like you," she stated calmly. "You're very nice. And cute. Yeah, cute." Giggles filled the room._

" _Goodnight Tris." I chuckled. Just as I was leaning up from her bed, she pulled me down and kissed me. Being the idiot I was, I kissed back. Her lips were soft and smooth, but you could tell she bit them alot by the rough patch on her bottom lip. She pulled away with a grin on her face a few seconds later._

" _Definitely kissable." She was still beaming a bright smile. I stood up and turned this time, towards the door. As I was leaving her dorm, I couldn't help but to replay what just happened. None of that should even_ have _happened._

"Hellooo?" I saw a hand waving in front of my face. "It's time to get off the elevator." Tris said.

"Oh- Right." I said scratching the back of my neck. Zeke and Shauna were waiting by the desk when they saw us and started towards the door.

"Dude you okay? Your face is all red." Zeke laughed. "Did something happen in that elevator?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"What?" Tris asked.

"It's always the elevator." He shook his head, glancing at Shauna. You could see Tris' face heat up when she realized what he was talking about.

"No!" She scolded Zeke. "The only thing that happened was this bimbo staring off into space for forever." She crossed her arms.

"Uh huh." He nodded sarcastically.

"Zeke. Don't even test me. Remember the 2014 Halloween Party?" Zeke paled. "Yeah. Try me. I'll tell everyone if you _ever_ suggest something like that again." Tris said. Zeke nodded before putting his head down quietly.

"What happened at the Halloween party?" I asked with a laugh.

"You'll find out if Zeke doesn't keep his thoughts to himself. Not only do I have the story, but I have the video too." She smiled victoriously.

"Okayy," Zeke said. "Let's go before she elaborates." He grabbed Shauna's hand and hurriedly walked out the door. We followed, Tris grabbing my hand right before we stepped outside.

"You're going to tell me what happened last night later, okay?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I promised.

"Okay." She got into Shauna's car while I got into Zeke's. I really don't want to tell her anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, this is very much overdue.. Sorry.. I couldn't make it to my quota of at least 2,000 words. Took A LOT longer than I thought.. So, this chapter goes into Tris' past. She's going to be sharing some of her secrets in exchange for some of Four's. Maybe ;) Aaannnd! FINALLY! FourTris is officially (kind of) here! Enjoy this chapter with lots of loves 3**

* * *

 **Tris POV:**

As I slipped into Shauna's car, I couldn't help but to feel uneasy about my conversation with Four. There was something he wasn't telling me, and I planned on figuring it out.  
"What's the matter?" Shauna asked as she stopped at the red light.

"Just, thinking, I guess." I answered with a small smile.

"Mind telling me what about?" She pushed.

"What stores are we going to?" I asked, not-so-secretly trying to change the subject.

"Fine." She huffed. "I plan on splitting from the boys," she laughed, "I want to do some actual shopping without complaints every five minutes about a 'girly store' or about 'when we're going to leave'."

"Agreed." I laughed with her. "I need some new bras, and I am _not_ going into Victoria's Secret with those two."

"Alright then. Split from the boys it is!" She parked the car in the lot, just as the boys pulled into the spot next to us.

"Run!" I yelled, sprinting from the car and through the mall doors. Shauna was right on my tail, racing through crowds of people. I haven't done this in a while. It feels exhilarating; having the wind in my hair as my heart is pumping to keep up with my lungs. We ducked into the nearby Hollister, catching our breaths and laughing at each other. "Do you think they followed us?" I breathed, peeking around the corner.

"Nah," she waved her hand, "They were probably too much in shock to comprehend what was happening." She giggled. Looking around, I decided that we could shop here first. I motioned in and Shauna nodded, following me to the back. I glanced down at all of the products, the winter sweaters and jackets hanging on the back wall. I grabbed a dark grey long sleeve, a new leather jacket with a side zip, and a flowered dress that was in the corner, as well as a couple pairs of jeans. Shauna was still looking around, before just deciding on a simple sweatshirt. We cashed out and left, wandering around the mall and then to Victoria's Secret. I went into PINK first, grabbing a sweatshirt and some sweatpants before going into the next room. I grabbed a cute little sports bra, in full black with cross straps on the back. This will do. I also quickly grabbed a couple pairs of shorts and leggings, meeting Shauna at the counter. We paid and left, heading out to others stores around the mall. We ended up at Rue 21, Charlotte Russe, Bath and Body Works, and then Abercrombie and Fitch. Sadly, we found the boys there. Zeke took Shauna's bags, putting down the shirt he was looking at. As for Four, he was nowhere to be seen. That is, until he rounded the corner with a bag of stuff. I never pegged him as the type to shop here. He made eye contact with me. At first he was displaying shock, then a mix of relief and content. Until his walls went up. I sighed. I'm never going to get anything out of him.

When we left the mall, Zeke and Shauna decided that they wanted to go on a "movie night" by themselves. That left Four and I to take Zeke's car back to campus. After loading up all of our bags, he finally got into the driver's seat and turned on the car. Feeling the hot air blow out of the vents, I shivered, slowly feeling like my body was thawing. We pulled out of the lot, eventually making our way onto the busy highway. The roads were a little icy, so when I felt the car skid a little I panicked.

"Can you slow down a bit please?" My voice came out as a hoarse whisper, my knees tucking into my chin as I buried my face. He obviously didn't look over, pushing my comment off as if it was nothing.

"Tris, I'm doing the speed limit. I'm not going to slow down and get honked at by cars." He chuckled lightly.

"Four, I asked if you could slow down. Please?" I tried a little more forcefully. Again. I was ignored.

"Tris, we're fine-" The wind blew again, brushing up snow from the ground and across the road.

"I asked you to slow down! The roads are icy, you're going to get us killed!" I yelled angrily, shoving my face back into my legs. My lungs were seizing, and I couldn't breathe. I knew I was having a panic attack. _1- 2- 3- Breathe in. Out. In._ I felt the car pull over. _Breathe. Breathe. Gasp, there's no air, there's no air._ I tried again. _One breath in, another-_ "Tris!" My head whipped to the sound, seeing Four outside of the passenger door with frantic eyes.

* * *

 _I fell off from the monkey bars and scraped my knee. I was three, maybe. I couldn't stop crying. They were hysterical breaths, forcing air out of my lungs. I saw the blood, and my breath hitched even more. That was my first panic attack. "Breathe, Tris." My mother was telling me. She was counting with me. "It helps. Count to ten with me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, I felt myself calming, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. See? All better." She kissed my forehead before getting a bandaid and fixing me up._

* * *

And then she was gone. Four's hands were on my face, shaking me slightly. I stared back, watching his dark blue eyes as he focused. They looked scared, darting around and around, never staying in one spot. He had called Christina, explaining in a hurry what was happening. I watched, lungs burning for air. Everything was happening in a blur. My head felt fuzzy at this point. He threw the phone onto the floor, reaching for my purse in the process. _My pills._ He took them out and handed them to me, as well as a bottle of water. In between gasps, I swallowed them, chugging the water down to try and help. _Maybe they'll get into my system faster._ He grabbed me out of the car, setting us onto the cold tar. Fresh air overwhelmed me, forcing it's icy bite through my nose. After a little while, my breathing calmed, and it felt like I was getting control back. He rocked back and forth, mumbling things as he went. It was soothing, but I could tell he was just about in a panic attack himself. When I could finally talk, I felt the need to apologise.

"Sorry." I whispered into his coat.

"No Tris," he said firmly, "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, blown loose by the passing cars.

"You didn't know." I shrugged. _About either of these things._

"Yeah but I should have seen that you were getting scared. I'm so sorry." We sat in silence again, listening to the whistle of the wind as we sat on the road, me in his arms and them holding me tight. It was deafening, honestly, to not hear a word from either of us besides our slow breaths mixing together. As I debated whether or not to speak, he seemed to sense my discomfort. "What?" He asked lightly.

"When I was about eight, my mother, Caleb, my father, my younger sister Jennifer," I had to take a deep breath to continue. "-and I were headed out to my grandmother's. They called school out for a snow day. I remember my mom running to the phone and calling in 'sick' to work. My Dad did too. We made hot chocolate and had a full blown breakfast of pancakes and bacon and eggs with toast. We went outside and made a snowman with all of the accessories. It was the best day of my life." I smiled. "We were on the highway, snow falling, when a car skid and hit us. We turned and flipped, rolling and rolling until I had blacked out. When I woke up, I was in the snow, my head hurt and I could barely feel my legs." My throat was already getting thick, and I couldn't see through my puddle of tears. "I could hear the sirens as I sat up to look around. I couldn't see my mom, dad, Jenny, or Caleb." I sniffed. "I was scared out of my mind. When I had sat up, it felt like my head was going to burst. But I didn't care. I kept thinking that I had to find my family. My mom ended up already being rushed to the hospital along with my dad. Caleb was in the ambulance about fifty feet away from me. I tried to stand, to go there, but a medic came and stopped me. I remember crying, begging him to let me see them. Turned out my head was split right here." I let out a small laugh at my little kid self, pointing to the scar in my hair above my left eyebrow. "I didn't know where Jenny was. She was right next to me in the car, but her seat was empty. He told me 'Honey, you're going to be okay. You just need to stay here. I'll put you with your family, I promise.'" I looked at Four with my eyes watering. "He promised me that I would go with them. He lied." That's when my voice cracked. "I ended up in the fourth ambulance, all by myself. I had a neck cast, they strapped my leg down to the stretcher, my head was bandaged way too much, it was- It-" I had to take a deep breath, wiping tears out of my eyes. "Jenny, she- She didn't make it." A sob racked my ribs, shaking and tearing down all of my walls. He hugged me closer then, wrapping his arms tight around me. I felt warm, tingling feelings spreading throughout my body as I cried. "They told my parents that once she had flown out of the car, she died on impact. Her seatbelt wasn't clicked all of the way. She was my best friend."

"It's okay. I'm here, it's okay." He breathed onto my neck. "You didn't have to tell me all of that." He whispered. I didn't. But, in a way, it felt right.

"I guess you're just really easy to talk to." I shrugged, wiping a tear from my cheek. He pulled my face up to meet his, pressing my forehead against him. "I think that's why me and my mother don't get along so well." I blurted out, thinking back to all of my therapy sessions, and the same question repeated itself: _Why do you feel this way?_

"Hm?" His throat vibrated at the sound.

"I guess I blame her for what happened." I continued, putting the pieces together after all these years. "I blame her for taking away my happiness. My best friend and only sister." More tears fell, racing in the old tracks of my previous ones.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again, his eyebrows furrowing and creating a crease between them. I brushed my thumb across his cheek, meeting his deep blue eyes with my grey ones.

"Don't be." I shook my head. "You didn't know."

"Tris, telling me that I 'didn't know' doesn't make me feel any better." I sighed against his chest, tucking myself deeper into his coat. I felt comfortable, that kind of warmth you feel when you come in from a snowy night and sit by the fireplace. That cozy, snug, homelike feeling of curling under a blanket and watching a movie. He felt safe, like I didn't need anything else to stay grounded. He looked at me and I him, eventually seeing his face move in. I wanted to kiss him, I did, but my head instinctively ducked and I put a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Cue the awkward silence once again.

"Hey Four?" I blurted out suddenly, cringing at the loudness of my voice.

"Yeah?" I felt his hot breath on my cheek.

"Can we get off the side of the road now?" I chuckled. His grip tightened for a second, and then when he pushed me up I saw a light pink on his cheeks. He looked embarrassed. _Could just be the cold. You've been on the side of the road for how long?_

"Yeah let's get back." He cleared his throat and got in the car.

The rest of the ride was quiet, but luckily it wasn't much longer. He pulled into the lot swiftly, putting the car in park and then looking at me. I was fiddling with my fingers, trying to keep eye contact from him. The door to my dorm building was _right there._ All I had to do was get out and avoid the inevitable.

"Come on, I'll walk you up." _Shit._ He got out of the driver's side and quickly moved to open mine. Grasping his outstretched hand, he pulled me up and into the frosty air. His hand lingered on mine, all the way up and to my door.

"Thanks. For everything." I said quietly, hoping he understood what I meant. Warmth found my cheek as his fingers brushed my jaw, sending chills down my back. Just as quickly as they were there though, they were retracted. Have I ever told you how mesmerizing his eyes were? Probably. But they swirled, deep and blue like the ocean, scanning my face and allowing a small smile to reach them.

"Goodnight Tris." He said, turning and walking away. He got only about a door down before I stopped him.

"Four, wait." In two quick glides, I reached him and connected my lips to his. Slow and soft, he kissed me back. His fingers brushed the waist of my coat, pulling me a fraction closer. My hands pulled at the hairs at the nape of his neck, giving me the satisfied moan I wanted from him. I pulled away and quickly scurried back to my door, turning just as I was about to slip inside. He still stood there, shocked, I would say.

"Goodnight Four." I whispered before disappearing into the darkness of my dorm.

* * *

 **For the people who really suffer with anxiety/panic attacks: I'm sorry. My sister has attacks multiple times a week, and they're really scary.. This is how she described her latest one to me. I can never imagine one for myself, but I know what it feels like to witness… I hope I didn't upset anyone 3**


End file.
